Talk:Perseverance/@comment-28169398-20180526184756/@comment-26388545-20180527052832
I agree. No one should ever feel bad about having to upgrade, or CHOOSING to upgrade more than other people have. It's about fun, some of us define fun & have fun differently. Here's my take on it; Part of the fun of "special events" for me, is that they're different than any other part of this game. The biggest difference is control. In a special event, control shifts back to the player in varying degrees. I'll explain; In career races, we are forced to do certain upgrades or we can't even run some races. In a Limited Time Series events, we are forced to upgrade to a certain level or we cannot finish the series and we cannot win the car. In special events it is much more up to us. Sure, there are certain stages that you simply can't get past without upgrading. However you just have to scroll through comments here to see how greatly the upgrades vary. That option simply isn't available anywhere else in the game. Except for the gauntlet events which I also really liked. Then there's aspect of "sticking it to the man". Or in this case, "sticking it to the monkey". Winning the car with less than the recommended PR is quite satisfied. It makes me feel like I beat the system. It's an added victory to the victory that has already been accomplished. Sure, I'll have to upgrade the car to finish the career series that it's in. In the end, everyone who completes the career series probably ends up spending the same amount of currency (except those that fully upgraded the car). There's the challenge of becoming a better racer. That's a big aspect for me as well. 2 years ago I was driving with my steering assist on high, brake assist on low, traction control on, and tilt a settings. Because of that I had to buy many more upgrades then were required to win the cars and even to finish career series. That setback my progress in the game because I had less currency to spend. I like being able to look back and see how far I've come. And that's just about me. It's just me getting better than what I used to be. Getting better allowed me to win cars with less currency and then sit and wait for a sale on upgrades. Eventually I didn't have to choose which cars I would win in an update, because I became good enough to win all of them. Lastly, there's giving back to the Real Racing 3 community that gave so much to me. Without this forum there are many things that I probably would have never known. This forum put me on a fast-track in my learning and racing abilities. That is a big reason why I make videos and post tips. I personally enjoy giving back and paying it forward. Isn't that what this community is all about? So thank you Real Racing 3 community and thank you too Amrosa for putting this post together so well.